Slavery
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Une nuit... Une nuit pour tout changer... Une nuit où tout a changé... Mais pas comme ils l'espéraient. Il leur faudra apprendre à vivre autrement, pour le pire... et le meilleur. NaruSasu, KyuIta, UA.


**Titre **: Slavery

**Pairing **: Naru/Sasu, Kyu(humanisé)/Ita

**Rating **: M !

**Genre **: UA, Yaoi, Angst, Romance.

**Crédits **: Les personnages appartiennent à . Tout le reste est de nous.

**Beta **: Notre bisounours préféré, Loute à qui il a fallu bien du courage ! Merci Loute !

**Résumé **: Une nuit... Une nuit pour tout changer... Une nuit où tout a changé... Mais pas comme ils l'espéraient. Il leur faudra apprendre à vivre autrement, pour le pire... et le meilleur. NaruSasu, KyuIta, UA.

**Notes des auteurs** : On a mêlé à cette histoire pas mal de choses tirées de l'époque féodale japonaise (titres honorifiques, vêtements, etc). Quelques mots vous semblent obscurs ? Internet est votre ami, pas de glossaire. Oui, on a fait nos feignasses.

On avait envie d'un Naruto moins gentil que d'habitude, et de deux de nos chouchous dans une tenue et une situation… hum… particulière… et de changer un peu d'époque, ça nous a inspirées ! Et comme on assume toujours nos délires, on a poussé le bouchon au maximum, comme d'hab quoi.

Et pour celle-ci, c'est Yzan qui a presque tout fait XD Le sombre et le torturé, elle maîtrise à la perfection XD

**Re-Note des auteures** : C'est le NaruSasu day ! Et on avait ça sous le coude, donc voilà. MAIS on vous prévient d'entrée de jeu, ce n'est que le premier chapitre ! Et il faudra attendre un long moment pour avoir la suite qu'on n'a pas encore fini d'écrire. On espère juste que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite, cependant armez-vous de patience... beaucoup de patience.

Joyeux NaruSasuDay à tous !

Bonne Lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement <strong>: _Présence d'un lemon non-con dans ce chapitre, signalé comme d'habitude par le premier et le dernier mot en gras._

**- Slavery -**

**Chapitre 1 - Anéantissement**

Une nuit sombre, presque sans étoiles, recouvrait les plaines et les forêts alentours. Aux pieds de la montagne, dont les contreforts se découpaient dans l'encre noire de l'horizon, quelques lueurs brillaient timidement. Derrière ses palissades protectrices, engoncé dans le calme des ombres, le village de Konoha s'endormait paisiblement. Le fief s'étendait sur une grande partie du pays du Feu, prospère et tranquille.

Le village tenait plus de la riche cité fortifiée que de la petite bourgade miteuse, avec ses hauts murs, le palais d'où siégeait le Daimyo, les quartiers qui abritaient les somptueuses villas des clans qui étaient ses vassaux, et les maisonnettes des villageois plus ou moins riches mais qui ne manquaient de rien. Tout autour s'étendait une vaste forêt, un seul chemin de terre battue la traversait et menait à l'auguste cité protégée autant par l'écran de verdure que par les palissades. Des champs avaient été aménagés entre les arbres et étaient cultivés par les fermiers qui vivaient là.

L'agglomération était placée sous l'autorité du Daimyo-Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, héritier du clan Senju. Il était devenu le chef du village à la suite de son père Minato Namikaze, qui lui avait appris à gouverner. Naruto poursuivait l'œuvre de son géniteur, s'employant à maintenir la quiétude et l'essor de la contrée dont il avait hérité, allant même plus loin en tentant d'instaurer une paix durable avec les Daimyos voisins.

Konoha rassemblait plusieurs nobles familles qui avaient été unifiées, et ainsi avaient fondé la cité. Les Senju avaient fédéré les autres tribus bien des décennies en arrière, le Daimyo dirigeant étant l'héritier du clan Senju depuis plusieurs générations. Les lignées Senju, Hyuga, Uchiwa, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara et Akimichi formaient les piliers sur lesquels reposait Konoha. Faute d'héritier mâle, le nom des Senju s'était perdu, la descendance perdurant à travers les femmes qui portèrent le nom de leurs époux.

Chaque noble famille possédait des techniques de combat et des capacités qui leur étaient propres. Cela allait du maniement d'armes spécifiques aux talents de guérisseurs, en passant par ceux de dresseurs d'animaux et bien d'autres encore. Chaque clan gardait jalousement ses secrets, les transmettant de génération en génération uniquement à leurs héritiers. Les Senju avaient rassemblé sous leur bannière ces clans rivaux qui jusque là s'entredéchiraient sur le territoire, pacifiant enfin la région après des siècles de guerres.

Beaucoup de sang avait coulé, beaucoup d'encre aussi lors des négociations, et au final Konoha était né, alliant toutes les familles sous la houlette du clan le plus fort, le plus respecté et le plus prospère, celui des Senju, qui avait donc pris la gouvernance du village. Ceux-ci avaient réussi à pacifier les familles à grand renfort de batailles d'où ils étaient ressortis vainqueurs, ou de tractations avec les clans les plus enclins au pacifisme, fatigués par de longues années d'affrontements.

Les clans faisaient partie intégrante de la vie du village et participaient à son administration. Ces nobles lignées travaillaient à l'unisson pour protéger cette paix prospère pour les leurs. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, les batailles faisaient encore rage, leur faisant payer un lourd tribut financier et humain. Cette époque fut heureusement révolue lorsque chaque clan accepta, enfin, la trêve proposée et la création de Konoha. L'âme guerrière de cette nouvelle société prospéra malgré tout et même si les clans s'entraidaient et contribuaient à la grandeur, la splendeur et la renommée de la cité fortifiée, des affrontements internes arrivaient encore.

Le clan fédérateur avait promis protection, paix, richesse et équité à ses rivaux et s'était employé à maintenir l'ordre et la stabilité depuis la naissance du village, réussissant avec brio à instaurer une certaine harmonie. Aujourd'hui, quelques mois après la mort de Minato, le fragile équilibre qui permettait au village d'exister et de prospérer était menacé, son fils ne rassemblant pas tous les suffrages en tant que Daimyo au sein de ses vassaux, dont les Uchiwa faisaient partie.

Minato Namikaze avait été un Daimyo-Hokage fort et charismatique, et depuis sa mort son fils avait du mal à imposer sa propre marque et son autorité sur Konoha. Si le soutien et la loyauté de certains clans lui étaient acquis, d'autres voyaient là une opportunité de renverser le pouvoir et de s'en emparer. C'était le cas de Fugaku. Le chef des Uchiwa n'acceptait pas d'être gouverné par un jeune homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans, un blanc bec qui ne méritait pas son estime, qui n'avait jamais connu les champs de batailles, et qui ne s'était jamais servi de son katana.

Pour cet homme qui avait vécu les luttes pour repousser les armées des Daimyo voisins qui cherchaient à s'approprier la contrée riche et florissante, seule la loi du sabre faisait foi. Si Minato avait fait ses preuves en tant que leader et guerrier, Naruto, lui, n'était qu'un enfant dont le tachi n'avait jamais connu le sang, lui servant juste d'ornement d'apparat. Seul un chef aguerri permettrait à Konoha de prospérer, Fugaku en était convaincu.

Dans le plus grand secret, petit à petit, le patriarche avait fomenté ses plans et ourdi une stratégie qui, ce soir, arriverait à son apogée et lui assurerait le pouvoir. Se soulever contre les Senju et vaincre ferait des Uchiwa le nouveau clan à la tête du village. Sa famille, supérieure en tous points aux autres, méritait de régner. Il devait agir vite, avant qu'un autre clan ne se décide lui aussi à prendre les rênes de Konoha en renversant cet Hokage fantoche bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté. Naruto régnait depuis trop peu de temps, et tout le monde regrettait Minato, son équité et sa force. C'était le moment idéal pour agir.

Itachi rectifia sa tenue et lissa le col de sa veste de kimono, un Haori noir où était tissé l'emblème de son clan sur la lisière de l'encolure. Le petit éventail rouge et blanc, symbole de la très respectée et puissante famille Uchiwa, se détachait nettement sur le tissu sombre. Lui et son frère cadet étaient les dignes fils héritiers de Fugaku Uchiwa.

Itachi glissa son sabre de samouraï à sa ceinture, son frère Sasuke faisant de même. La veste de kimono de son cadet, identique à la sienne, était un peu trop ouverte sur le torse de celui-ci à son goût, laissant visible et exposée une large portion d'épiderme couleur de porcelaine. Mais Itachi décida de ne pas faire de remarque sur cette tenue quelque peu négligée, ce soir des sujets plus importants à traiter les attendaient tous deux.

Les Uchiwa savaient que Naruto avait quitté Konoha pour négocier un traité commerçant avec un village du pays du sable. Fugaku comptait mettre à profit cette absence pour mettre en marche son soulèvement et prendre le contrôle de la ville. Ses fils le rejoignirent dans l'une des salles secrètes du sous-sol de leur fastueux pavillon où tous les hommes importants de la noble famille étaient réunis, revoyant pour la dernière fois leur plan de bataille.

Le clan prévoyait de déployer ses troupes armées en petits groupuscules, à la faveur de la nuit, et prendre le palais d'assaut. Fugaku était certain que l'effet de surprise jouerait en sa faveur et qu'avec l'absence du jeune héritier, le palais serait peu gardé. Une frappe discrète et rapide lui permettrait de s'asseoir dans le siège de dirigeant et de prendre ainsi le pouvoir. Les autres clans, mis devant le fait accompli, n'auraient plus qu'à lui jurer allégeance; ou il les écraserait, fort de ses troupes conjuguées à celles des Senju dont il prendrait le contrôle.

Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à accueillir Naruto, dépouillé de ses hommes et de son pouvoir, qui ne serait qu'un agneau qu'il sacrifierait sûrement pour asseoir son nouveau règne, ou bien qu'il jetterait dans l'oubli de l'une des prisons du palais. Ainsi, la paix de Konoha serait assurée et la cité continuerait de prospérer, le symbole des Uchiwa remplaçant celui des Senju partout en ville. La cité avait besoin d'un dirigeant fort et puissant, et ce rôle lui siéerait bien mieux qu'à l'actuel Daimyo.

Simple, efficace et sans failles ; Fugaku croyait fermement à son plan, voyant déjà le petit éventail rouge et blanc remplacer le tourbillon bleu sur les étendards d'apparat. Il était persuadé du bienfondé de ses agissements et fier et confiant quant aux capacités de son clan. Il ne jeta pas même un regard à Sasuke alors qu'il refaisait une passe sur sa stratégie avec son fils aîné, son successeur, son fils prodige, intelligent, habile, surdoué, son favori, celui qui faisait sa fierté et honneur à son nom.

Il avait placé Itachi à sa droite, récapitulant son plan d'attaque sur une carte de la ville, tous les hommes dans la pièce pressés autour de lui, graves et attentifs. Itachi écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que son père lui avait déjà expliqué quelques jours plus tôt. Au commandement de l'une des escouades d'hommes, il prendrait le palais d'assaut par l'aile ouest. Le bâtiment étant appuyé contre la montagne au nord, cela empêchait toute possibilité d'invasion de ce côté là. Itachi avait adjoint son jeune frère à ses troupes, leur père l'ayant écarté du commandement. Fugaku n'accordant que peu d'importance à Sasuke, comme à son habitude.

Lui et ses hommes attaqueraient, soutenus par deux autres escadrons commandés par des Uchiwa, pendant que d'autres groupuscules engageraient le combat sur l'autre flanc de la bâtisse et de front. Il échangea un regard entendu avec son patriarche et un bref hochement de tête, jetant un dernier regard circulaire à la pièce remplie de ses oncles, de ses cousins, d'hommes en qui son père avait toute confiance et qui se préparaient, tout comme lui, à cette attaque.

Itachi sortit de la pièce suivi de Sasuke, après le discours fédérateur de son père envers les hommes de sa famille pour appeler à la victoire. Chacun devait maintenant vaquer à ses occupations et se préparer. Et si la précipitation n'était pas de mise, la rapidité l'était car la nuit ne durerait pas. Itachi jeta un bref coup d'œil au ciel sans étoiles et sans nuages alors qu'il pénétrait dans le jardin traditionnel qui entourait la luxueuse demeure, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une funeste sensation. Ce soir, le destin de tout son clan était en marche.

Les contingents d'hommes prêts pour le combat et déjà sous-divisés en escadrons de quinzaine de têtes attendaient, disséminés sur la propriété et dans les ruelles du quartier du clan. Les clans n'étaient pas fermés et réservés aux seuls descendants directs. Les orphelins et autres esseulés pouvaient demander à faire partie de l'un d'eux sans même avoir le sang de ces derniers dans leurs veines, ce qui permettait à ceux-ci de grossir leurs rangs.

Passer par les toits leur assurerait discrétion et surprise, se dit Itachi. Et ce fut ce qu'il expliqua à son escouade, son frère se tenant à sa droite sur le carré de pelouse où ils attendaient, prêts à partir pour livrer bataille. Itachi perçut le froncement de sourcil de Sasuke alors que le regard de son cadet se posait sur l'entrée de la villa principale du clan, son expression se fermant un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Son père sortit de la demeure revêtu de sa tenue de combat qui se composait d'une armure légère et d'un casque rutilant, superposés sur son Haori et son Hakama aux couleurs de leur famille. Leur patriarche se plaça à la tête du groupe le plus important, celui qui pénétrerait dans le palais pour en prendre le contrôle. Itachi et ses hommes avaient pour tâche de lui ouvrir la voie, facilitant l'avancée de son escadron qui se devait d'être rapide, limitant les pertes humaines le plus possible.

Itachi et Sasuke regardèrent cet homme, le chef de leur clan, leur père, mettre la main à sa ceinture dans le silence de la nuit noire que quelques torches et braseros éclairaient ici et là. D'une main sûre, Fugaku empoigna son tachi, un katana qu'il tenait de son père qui l'avait hérité lui-même de son propre père et ainsi de suite. L'arme était l'un des trésors et l'un des emblèmes forts de leur famille depuis des générations.

La lame brilla d'éclats vengeurs quand elle fut tirée de son fourreau et levée vers le ciel, longue, fine et élégante. C'était le signal qu'ils attendaient tous pour se mettre en marche. Le plan de leur père était ambitieux et Itachi en avait conscience. Et si Sasuke suivait ces idéaux, dévoué à la cause de sa famille corps et âme, ayant soif de reconnaissance; Itachi, lui, était plus réservé. Mais en tant que fils aîné, il ne se permettrait jamais de défier son père, fort et fier. Son frère cadet tira son katana de sa ceinture en réponse au signe fédérateur lancé et Itachi fit de même, cependant bien moins enthousiaste.

Sasuke avait toujours souffert de sa présence, leur père ne mettant en avant que son fils premier né, surdoué et d'une intelligence rare, sachant déjà manier une épée avec brio alors qu'il n'avait pas cinq ans. Cela n'avait pas empêché Itachi d'adorer son petit frère et de nouer des liens affectueux avec lui, même si leur géniteur le négligeait, le considérant comme quantité dédaignable puisque moins doué que son aîné.

Dans l'ombre, Itachi avait tout fait pour que leur père reconnaisse les qualités de son second fils. Sasuke était intelligent, fin stratège, maniait le katana avec talent, et faisait énormément d'efforts pour être à la hauteur des attentes de son père. Mais Fugaku ne voyait rien de tout cela, il ne regardait même pas son deuxième rejeton malgré l'acharnement de Sasuke à être un digne représentant de leur clan, conformément aux principes de leur géniteur. Les seuls moments d'attention que le patriarche accordait à son frère cadet étaient consacrés à le rabaisser.

Alors Itachi compensait du mieux possible en couvant son petit frère, l'encourageant, le félicitant, l'entraînant souvent. Le lien qui les unissait était bien plus fort qu'un simple amour fraternel. Tous deux s'adoraient, passant autant de temps ensemble que possible. Itachi savait parfaitement que parfois, pourtant, Sasuke le détestait d'être aussi doué, d'avoir la reconnaissance et le respect de leur père. Mais peu lui importait, il ferait tout pour le protéger, et ce soir plus que jamais.

Peu à peu, le jardin de la grande villa traditionnelle ainsi que les rues alentours se vidèrent des contingents d'hommes qui s'élancèrent dans la nuit noire, conformément au plan soigneusement établi. Les escouades aux couleurs des Uchiwa se fondirent dans la ville, aussi silencieuses que des ombres, les villageois endormis inconscients du grand bouleversement qui était en marche sous leurs fenêtres et sur leurs toits.

Le calme tranquille de la cité paisible au repos, uniquement troublé parfois par quelques aboiements de chiens, ne dura pas. De plus en plus de lumières vinrent éclairer l'intérieur des demeures, trouant l'obscurité qui nimbait la bourgade de toujours plus de flaques lumineuses. Certains volets clos s'entrouvrirent peu à peu, repoussés par des habitants mus par la curiosité. Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer pour troubler ainsi leur sommeil amplement mérité après une dure journée ? Le murmure des oiseaux noctambules se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant.

La clameur des combats alla grandissante, ne laissant plus aucun doute planer sur ce qui se tramait. Le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, les cris des hommes qui s'affrontaient dans le quartier marqué du symbole de l'éventail et dans les rues adjacentes, résonnait dans tout le village avec de plus en plus de vigueur. La main armée du clan qui avait pensé pouvoir se fondre dans la nuit pour mieux frapper la tête de la cité luttait à présent pied à pied contre ses adversaires. La discrétion n'était plus de mise.

Itachi croisa sa fine lame avec celle de son attaquant, réussissant à le blesser sévèrement à l'épaule d'un geste vif alors qu'un autre se jetait déjà devant lui pour prendre sa place. Un bref regard en arrière lui apprit que Sasuke luttait lui aussi avec un autre groupe d'ennemis. Ils étaient nombreux, et ils portaient tous, pour la plus grande surprise des Uchiwa, les couleurs du clan Senju, se battant avec fièvre et sagacité, contrant leur avancée avec détermination.

Le groupe sous ses ordres était tombé nez à nez avec un détachement portant le symbole du tourbillon alors qu'il traversait le village par les toits, et ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'engager le combat. Itachi s'était rendu compte, du haut de son perchoir, que tous les escadrons Uchiwa s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège d'adversaires embusqués et bien préparés. Il vit soudain, depuis le toit où il se battait déjà, une trentaine de cavaliers sortir des portes du palais dont la masse sombre se découpait un peu plus loin. Les chevaux, en formation serrée, se dirigèrent tout droit vers sa demeure familiale, lui faisant craindre le pire.

L'escouade lancée au galop engagea, dès son arrivée, la lutte avec son père et son escadron qui n'avait fait que quelques pas dans la rue principale au milieu des habitations du clan. Itachi avait frémi, reconnaissant entre mille la silhouette perchée sur le destrier de tête qui s'était jeté sur les hommes de Fugaku. Kyubi, l'homme reconnaissable entre tous à sa chevelure de feu, tailla en pièce ses adversaires avec une facilité et une sagacité déconcertantes. Il sauta littéralement de sa monture en apercevant le groupement mené par le chef de clan qui avait tenté de battre en retraite dans la demeure principale des Uchiwa. Un ordre tonitruant résonna clairement malgré la cacophonie des combats :

- Capturez les deux héritiers ! Tuez tous les autres ! N'ayez aucune pitié !

Un cri de Sasuke déstabilisa Itachi dans ses passes de katana visant à blesser les deux hommes qui lui faisaient front. Par une manœuvre habile, il se retourna, prêt à voler au secours de son cadet. Mais celui-ci n'en avait nullement besoin, se défendant avec une morgue et une hargne qu'il lui avait rarement vues, son tachi effilé et aérien projetant des étincelles quand il rencontrait celui de ses assaillants. Derrière lui, leur maison en flammes lui donna la raison du cri de rage de son benjamin et lui serra le coeur. Itachi espéra que sa mère réussirait à fuir l'endroit avant que le feu ne l'envahisse totalement.

Kyubi et son escouade avaient démantelé le groupe de Fugaku, noyant la pelouse de la demeure familiale, jusqu'alors impeccable, de cadavres et d'éclaboussures de sang. Le chef de clan accompagné de quelques rescapés s'était replié dans le quartier Uchiwa où l'espèce de horde sauvage, menée par le géant roux, s'était jetée à ses trousses sans la moindre hésitation. L'immense brasier colora la nuit de jaune et d'orange, mettant en avant les ombres chinoises s'éloignant de l'endroit qui sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même alors que le feu le dévorait tout entier.

Les hommes de Kyubi, bien qu'en plus petit nombre, étaient fort peu amoindris même s'ils venaient de mettre à sac la demeure, y mettant finalement le feu pour parachever leur destruction vengeresse. Leurs habits et leurs armes couverts de sang témoignaient du carnage qu'ils avaient perpétré. L'homme en charge du commandement des forces armées de Konoha ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il pénétra, suivi de ses soldats, dans la maison la plus proche où résonnèrent, tout comme dans les précédentes, cris épouvantés et hurlements avant qu'elle ne s'embrase à son tour.

Kyubi quadrilla tout le quartier, enfonçant méthodiquement une à une les portes des bâtisses, détruisant et tuant sans aucune hésitation. Ses hommes mettaient le feu aux demeures, y pénétrant par contingents de trois ou quatre, poursuivant les occupants dont certains étaient sans défense, trop vieux, trop jeunes ou trop faibles pour combattre. Les femmes tentaient de cacher les enfants et de les soustraire au sort funeste qui les attendait, mais rien n'y fit.

Le massacre continua, teintant la nuit noire de rouge et d'ocre, des fumées âcres et des hurlements désespérés s'élevant vers le ciel. Les essaims vengeurs de combattants aux couleurs des Senju ravageaient tout sur leur passage macabre dans le quartier Uchiwa, sous le commandement impitoyable de leur chef. Quelques escouades d'hommes du clan à l'éventail restaient encore, disséminées dans les rues remontant vers le palais, leurs progressions stoppées par de fervents défenseurs du clan au tourbillon qui leur opposaient une farouche résistance.

Cette attaque qui aurait dû être à la faveur des Uchiwa était devenue une éradication barbare pure et simple de ceux-là même qui avaient osé fomenter et participer à cette action ainsi que de tous ceux qui habitaient le quartier. Les ordres rugissants qui émanaient de l'imposant commandant à la chevelure rousse composée de neuf tresses attachées en une queue de cheval basse, exhortaient ses hommes aux couleurs des Senju à n'avoir aucune pitié. La traîtrise dont s'étaient rendus coupables les Uchiwa et leurs affiliés devait être payée de leur sang, à tous.

Kyubi parcourut les rues entourées par de plus en plus de brasiers. Il attrapait les habitants qui tentaient de fuir, sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Son épée s'abattait sans hésiter, ses proies apeurées s'agitant dans son poing. Des cris stridents emplis d'effroi et de désespoir traversaient la rumeur des combats. Femmes, enfants, vieillards, adolescents, périssaient par dizaines dans le feu ou par le fil des sabres affûtés. Et la lourde épée du géant roux était sans conteste la plus meurtrière.

L'homme remonta sur son cheval tenu par un écuyer près du grand portail noir marqué d'un grand éventail rouge et blanc annonçant l'entrée du quartier Uchiwa. Les sabots de sa monture frappèrent le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Il parcourut la rue en direction du palais où étaient disséminées certaines de ses troupes qui croisaient le fer avec les escouades menées par les Uchiwa qui avaient pu avancer. Les combats se déroulaient un peu partout, sur le sol ou sur les toits, les bruits de luttes et l'odeur du sang emplissant l'atmosphère. Les deux factions qui s'affrontaient par groupuscules étaient aussi déterminées l'une que l'autre à vaincre.

Cependant, si les Uchiwa étaient des épéistes hors-pairs, l'issue du combat ne laissait aucune place au doute. Les représentants de la puissante famille à l'éventail étaient noyés par le nombre de leurs opposants qui avaient su où les attendre pour avoir toutes les chances de les vaincre. L'avantage de la surprise dont Fugaku et ses troupes avaient pensé bénéficier s'était retourné contre eux, les prenant au dépourvu. Les hommes préparés à une frappe discrète et rapide n'étaient absolument pas prêts à faire front à des masses de soldats lourdement armés.

Itachi se reconcentra sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et constata avec effroi que seul lui et son frère étaient encore debout et en état de se battre. Des hommes qui étaient avec eux, ceux qui n'étaient pas morts, s'étaient enfuis devant le peu de chances de réussite de l'opération qui tournait à la catastrophe et avait un goût d'apocalypse. Les forces Uchiwa furent progressivement annihilées, une poche de résistance après l'autre, les hommes de Kyubi lui-même venant renforcer les rangs des défenseurs Senju après avoir mis à sac le quartier du clan qui s'était soulevé.

Méthodiquement, comme un peu plus tôt, les soldats du chef des armées se jetèrent sur chaque groupe qui combattait encore, écrasant sans aucune hésitation, nettoyant de leurs ennemis les rues autour du palais. La zone d'habitation réservée aux Uchiwa était devenue un gigantesque brasier maintenant silencieux de tout cri, hantée par les craquements sinistre du feu qui la dévorait sans discontinuer. Des cadavres de toutes tailles jonchaient l'endroit et des gerbes de sang innombrables tachaient le sol et les murs du quartier qui avait été si prospère et tranquille jusqu'ici.

Alors que Sasuke tuait ses assaillants sans distinction, se jetant à corps perdu dans cette bataille maintenant jouée d'avance, Itachi faisait toujours en sorte de ne blesser que gravement ses opposants tout en leur laissant la vie sauve. Cependant, le résultat final était le même : à chaque homme Senju qui tombait, deux autres venaient le remplacer et leur mener la vie dure. Ils étaient totalement encerclés. Les deux héritiers luttaient pour leur survie car leurs ennemis, même s'ils se battaient avec honneur, levaient leurs épées pour les éliminer, eux, les renégats.

Une entaille au poignet fit grincer Itachi des dents et quand il se redressa sur le faîte du toit d'où il luttait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, ce fut pour voir surgir à la pointe de la toiture vernissée la carrure immanquable de Kyubi. Kyubi le démon, comme on le surnommait. Celui qui venait de massacrer toute sa famille et tout un faubourg sans le moindre regret. L'homme à la stature imposante, plus grand que lui de plus d'une tête n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Itachi le vit s'élancer, sa large épée en main et courir dans sa direction. Il franchit le rideau de ses propres hommes, les bousculant, en blessant même certains au passage, les précipitant dans le vide s'ils ne s'écartaient pas assez vite, pour venir l'affronter. L'héritier Uchiwa n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son assaillant, plus proche de la bête féroce que de l'honorable samouraï, se jeta sur lui avec violence dans un cri guttural empli de fureur colérique.

Déjà malmené par ses précédents combats, le brun dut monopoliser toutes ses forces restantes pour affronter un tel adversaire. Et malgré tout son talent, son ingéniosité, son intelligence et sa finesse au maniement du katana, il ne put lutter contre la force brute qu'il affrontait. Son épée vibrait si fort dans sa main à chaque assaut que la garder fermement serrée lui coûtait. Peu importait les passes qu'Itachi tentait, il n'arrivait pas à passer la défense de l'autre qui l'attaquait sans merci et avec fureur, le repoussant avec aisance.

Itachi tenta une nouvelle parade mais laissa une ouverture dans sa garde, et le démon s'y engouffra. L'héritier Uchiwa n'eut que le temps de parer la lame qui vint le cueillir sur le flanc; le choc fut assourdissant. Son épée brilla sous l'éclat de la lune avant qu'elle ne se brise en deux sous la force de l'impact, juste au dessus de la poignée. Itachi tomba brusquement en arrière, sonné. Quelques tuiles se brisèrent sous son dos qui, emporté par son élan, rencontra durement la surface vernissée. Hébété, il sentit la pointe du sabre de son assaillant se poser sur sa gorge facilement accessible alors qu'il trébuchait au sol.

- Tu es fait, Uchiwa. Rends-toi ou meurs en félon ! hurla l'homme qui le surplombait tel une montagne écrasante.

Itachi cligna des yeux et déglutit. Le temps suspendit sa course dans cette funeste nuit. Il ne restait plus aucune échappatoire à l'aîné de l'illustre famille et il caressa un instant la possibilité de se jeter dans le vide. Ecartant cette idée sordide et indigne de lui, car il n'était pas un faible et avait le sens de l'honneur, Itachi leva finalement lentement ses deux mains vers le ciel sans étoile et lâcha la poignée de son katana brisé, baissant ses paupières en tentant de reprendre son souffle, vaincu. L'horreur de la situation lui donna le vertige.

Il fut attrapé, remit debout et ligoté sans ménagement avant d'être entraîné vers le sol. Il y atterrit maladroitement, ses genoux ployant sous la fatigue. Quand il leva les yeux, il était encerclé par des hommes aux tenues vertes marquées d'un tourbillon, emblème des Senju, imprimé sur le devant de leurs habits. Son frère fut propulsé à ses côtés une fraction de seconde plus tard, dépenaillé et couvert de sang, ligoté tout comme lui, trébuchant lui aussi sur ses jambes. Un simple coup d'oeil apprit à l'aîné qu'ils étaient les deux seuls survivants de la violente altercation.

Kyubi se tint devant eux au centre du cercle formé par ses hommes qui éclairaient la scène de leur défaite par quelques torches. Sasuke et Itachi, agenouillés sur le sol, le torse et les mains entravés, ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux des ombres rougeoyantes qui teintaient le ciel là où jadis avaient prospéré leur quartier et leur clan. L'atmosphère qu'ils respiraient avait un goût de cendre. L'horreur, la tragédie et le désastre qui les frappaient étaient surréalistes, les laissant hagards.

L'homme gigantesque, au profil taillé à la serpe fit un geste de la main et un sac de jute lui fut apporté, attirant l'attention des deux frères.

- Ce qui a toujours manqué aux Uchiwa, c'est la fidélité, tonna t-il, se faisant ainsi entendre de tous.

Les hommes les encerclant se mirent alors à huer, conspuer et à cracher sur les deux derniers représentants encore en vie du clan à l'éventail.

D'un geste brusque, Kyubi ouvrit le sac et plongea sa grande main dedans pour en ressortir une tête sanguinolente à la nuque sectionnée. Les yeux d'Itachi s'étrécirent avant de s'écarquiller brusquement, exposant tout le noir que contenaient ses pupilles. Il comprenait mieux maintenant comment le plan de son père avait été si facilement contré, et pourquoi ils avaient été défaits en une nuit avec autant d'aisance.

Son frère lâcha un cri de rage qui finit en grognement étranglé quand l'un des hommes proche de lui le gratifia d'un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de regagner l'anonymat du cercle qui les entourait. Itachi lança un regard désespéré à Sasuke qui se tordit de douleur avant de reprendre contenance. Tout Uchiwa qu'il était, il ne pouvait que subir cette situation totalement cauchemardesque, réduit à l'impuissance.

- Madara vous a trahis en pensant pouvoir racheter sa vie et gagner en importance. Si Naruto avait été là, il aurait peut-être eu la vie sauve. Mais moi, je ne négocie avec personne. J'écrase la vermine qui se dresse contre moi ou contre mon Hokage.

A ces mots, Kyubi jeta au sol la tête morbide qui échoua à quelques centimètres des deux frères agenouillés. Les yeux révulsés et la bouche béante semblèrent se moquer d'eux par delà la mort. Itachi et Sasuke détournèrent leurs orbes sombres avec répulsion, l'odeur nauséabonde et putride qui s'échappait du morceau de cadavre les prenant à la gorge. Kyubi fit un pas vers eux, les semelles de ses chaussures claquant sur le sol, lourdes de menace.

- Aujourd'hui, le clan Uchiwa n'est plus. Vous vous êtes soulevés, vous avez trahi, et vous avez perdu. Votre rébellion et votre clan ne sont plus que cendres et poussières.

L'homme fit une pause, semblant réfléchir, croisant ses bras sur son large torse engoncé dans une veste de kimono orange largement tachée de rouge et débraillée.

- Étant les fils héritiers, je ne peux pas vous tuer comme j'ai tué votre père et tous les autres. Ça ferait désordre si je vous exterminais tous jusqu'au dernier, et Naruto m'en voudrait. Surtout maintenant; après tout, vous êtes les derniers Uchiwa du village... encore en vie.

A ces paroles, Sasuke perdit le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait et se précipita sur l'homme en un geste désespéré. Il se redressa, poussant sur ses genoux, tentant de se jeter sur lui, aveuglé par sa rage et son chagrin. Mais Kyubi évita le mouvement en pivotant légèrement sur le côté et le jeune homme brun ne rencontra que le sol sur lequel il s'abattit lourdement, emporté par son élan. Le rouquin plongea par terre, courbant son imposante masse en deux et attrapa d'une main puissante Sasuke par le col de son haori, le soulevant de terre sous les yeux horrifiés de son aîné.

Itachi sentit la peur et l'angoisse écraser sa poitrine. Trop de sang de son clan avait taché le sol de Konoha ce soir. En une nuit, ils étaient devenus orphelins, laissés seuls au monde suite au massacre de toute leur famille. Il ne pourrait pas encaisser une atrocité supplémentaire, pas après tout ce dont il avait été le témoin ces dernières heures. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre son frère, surtout pas lui, ce frère qu'il avait vu grandir. Il se devait de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne lui restait que lui, Sasuke, ce cadet qu'il adorait plus que tout.

Kyubi était une bête sanguinaire qui ne reculait devant rien, qui avait tué femmes, enfants, vieillards, opposants de toutes sortes comme victimes innocentes. Leurs cris de terreur résonnaient encore dans l'esprit des deux frères survivants. Le seul crime de ces gens avait été de ne pas avoir choisi le bon camp, de faire partie du mauvais clan, et cela avait suffit pour précipiter leur perte.

- Non ! Ne le tuez pas ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, hurla Itachi.

Les pupilles de l'homme roux se posèrent sur lui puis l'ignorèrent. Kyubi reporta son attention sur Sasuke. Il leva son bras et un coup de poing violent atteignit le cadet à la mâchoire alors qu'il se débattait dans la poigne féroce qui le maintenait en l'air, le laissant à peine toucher le sol. Sasuke fut propulsé à terre où il glissa dans la poussière, se recroquevillant sur le flanc, les cordes qui le ligotaient mordant sa peau et la cisaillant à travers ses vêtements déchirés. Il avait atterri à quelques centimètres d'Itachi qui vit sa joue enfler à vue d'œil à travers les courtes mèches noires, un gargouillis indistinct s'échappant de sa lèvre fendue qui dégoulinait de sang.

Sasuke entraperçut dans un brouillard trouble le visage inquiet et préoccupé de son frère aîné, aussi pâle et livide qu'un cadavre.

- Je ne vous tuerai pas, ni toi, ni lui, fit Kyubi tout en crachant par terre, son regard courroucé braqué sur eux.

- Par contre, à partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus rien. Vous serez des esclaves et vous paierez pour la félonie de votre lignée, poursuivit-il de sa voix orageuse, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

Le commandant roux des forces armées du clan Senju s'approcha, menaçant, d'Itachi.

- Quant à toi, l'héritier, tu vas commencer à payer dès maintenant puisque c'est toi le plus âgé, conclut-il en épinglant le brun aux longs cheveux de ses pupilles pareilles à des braises rougeoyantes.

Kyubi attrapa Itachi et le plaqua au sol d'une main sur la nuque. Itachi émit une exclamation étranglée sous la surprise. Ses hanches furent relevées avec brutalité par un autre bras puissant comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une vulgaire poupée.

- Regardez ! Regardez tous le sort réservé aux traîtres qui ne meurent pas par le fil de mon épée ! Vous êtes tous plus ou moins affiliés à ces maudits clans, alors rapportez leur bien ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et ce que vous allez voir ! Voilà comment je traite ceux qui oseront se dresser contre Naruto ! tonna le démon.

**Le pantalon d'Itachi** se déchira dans un bruit sinistre, lui étant arraché sans ménagement devant tous les hommes alentours qui avaient les yeux braqués sur lui et son tortionnaire. Kyubi défit le devant de son propre pantalon et cracha dans sa paume. Itachi tenta désespérément de se débattre dans la poigne forcenée, redoutant la suite des évènements. Les doigts puissants plaqués sur sa nuque écrasèrent son visage au sol avec force. Un glapissement de douleur crue franchit brusquement ses lèvres fines qu'il mordit férocement, regrettant d'avoir laissé échapper un tel son.

Kyubi le pénétra d'un violent coup de reins, déflorant son intimité sans autre forme de procès ni le moindre avertissement. Le temps sembla se suspendre, Itachi ne réalisant pas ce qui lui arrivait, la douleur virulente occupant tout son esprit. L'impression d'être déchiré par un tisonnier brûlant lui labourant les reins de l'intérieur le fit serrer les dents de souffrance. Non, il ne crierait pas ! Il était un Uchiwa ! Il devait garder son honneur quelques soient les circonstances. Il s'étouffa à moitié dans la poussière qui recouvrait le sol pavé de la rue, le manque d'oxygène faisant tournoyer son esprit en une spirale infinie d'éblouissants flash blancs.

Le commandant se retira avant de s'enfoncer en lui avec encore plus de force, une main broyant l'une de ses hanches pâles mises à nues. Itachi crut mourir dans l'instant, foudroyé par la douleur cuisante qui failli lui arracher un cri torturé. Il lutta pour respirer dans la poigne qui l'étranglait. L'objet de sa souffrance se retira et revint, reflua encore et le pilonna plus fort, recula et pénétra à nouveau en lui par des gestes amples, cruels et brutaux.

Malgré tout ses efforts et sa volonté, quelques exclamations douloureuses échappèrent à l'aîné Uchiwa pendant qu'il était sèchement ballotté d'avant en arrière, cette paume possessive enserrant toujours sa nuque, les doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre de son cou et de sa hanche. La hampe brûlante ne cessait de le pénétrer à un rythme marqué, s'enfonçant en lui et rebroussant chemin encore et encore et encore. Ce cycle cruel et insoutenable ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Itachi ouvrit à demi ses paupières noyées de larmes de souffrance, grinçant des dents sous la douleur qui l'écrasait. Le manque d'oxygène et le mal intense qui le labourait le poussaient toujours plus près de l'inconscience. Il tomba sur le visage de son frère qui observait la scène, médusé, ses orbes onyx dilatés luisant à la lueur des torches tremblotantes qui éclairaient l'endroit. Itachi se raccrocha à ces deux immenses lacs noirs, en faisant son point d'ancrage pendant qu'il était pris comme un animal à même le sol, humilié publiquement, déshonoré à tout jamais. Il arrivait à peine à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Kyubi grogna et ahana au dessus de sa victime, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il changea son angle de pénétration et un cri déchirant s'éleva dans la nuit. Sous le regard des hommes, certains goguenards, certains stupéfaits et d'autres choqués, le corps d'Itachi se mit à trembler et à se contracter alors que des exclamations aux tonalités douloureuses devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses, les inflexions de souffrance brisant peu à peu la voix habituellement si calme et posée.

Le corps d'Itachi se tordait atrocement sous la chaleur cuisante et infernale qui le déchirait, des vagues de souffrance gonflant ses reins à chaque fois que son violeur le pénétrait avec hargne. La présence lancinante qui le labourait le laissait exansgue, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Toutes ces sensations cauchemardesques avaient un goût d'irréel. Incapable de faire face à cette nouvelle atrocité, il s'oublia totalement, allant jusqu'à laisser des sons indignes de lui franchir ses lèvres. Au final, il aurait sans doute dû se jeter dans le vide plutôt que de rendre les armes.

Il s'arqua dans les liens qui entouraient son torse et maintenaient ses bras et ses poignets dans son dos, ce qui lui restait de pantalon pendant mollement sur ses jambes. Il perdit graduellement le contrôle de lui-même et de sa raison. Ce tourbillon de sensations torturantes et intenses noyait son esprit de vagues démentes. Itachi n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il subissait, livré en pâture au démon de Konoha, sous les yeux des soldats et de son propre frère.

Dans cet état second, hébété et proche de la folie, Itachi sentit confusément ses cuisses se couvrir de rigoles tièdes et humides. Ses genoux et ses mollets râpaient péniblement sur le sol, son corps précipité d'avant en arrière au rythme des hanches de son tourmenteur. L'emprise de cette large main puissante sur sa gorge qui le privait presque totalement d'oxygène faisait danser devant ses yeux des myriades de points lumineux en un kaléidoscope étourdissant.

Martyrisé par cet acte odieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir, sa raison se fêlait un peu plus à chaque pénétration tyrannique et cruelle. Il n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs suppliciées livré à l'enfer lui-même. De plus en plus inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, il sombra petit à petit dans un gouffre béant d'une noirceur profonde. Ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus subir ce calvaire dégoûtant et abject, était d'un attrait certain.

Son tortionnaire le perforait sans aménité, lui dérobant à jamais son statut de noble, d'héritier, son statut d'homme. Kyubi s'enfonçait en lui toujours plus loin, plus vite, plus fort, le rendant fou de douleur. Ses reins étaient lacérés sans pitié et littéralement écartelés par ce tisonnier qui ne cessait de le fouiller avec barbarie, lui arrachant des cris blessés de moins en moins véhéments.

Itachi, malmené par les à coups brutaux, de la salive coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres fines, gardait à présent ses yeux ostensiblement fermés tant il avait le tournis, englouti jusqu'à la nausée par le désespoir, l'horreur et la géhenne qui le dévoraient. Des gémissements souffreteux et des geignements pitoyables lui échappèrent, devenant parfois des cris et des exclamations lamentables. Kyubi le prit fort et dur, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit. Le commandant avait une main mise totale sur lui, et lui bascula de plus en plus vers ce néant noir et intense où s'entrechoquaient douleur et fragments de conscience dans un magma cauchemardesque.

Les coups de hanches s'accélérèrent au grand désespoir d'Itachi qui continua à subir ces assauts répétés sans aucune échappatoire, son corps tombant toujours plus loin dans cette infernale spirale déchirante. Après un temps qui lui parut infini tant il était perdu dans les limbes des sensations que son bourreau déclenchait en lui, le rythme devint hiératique et insoutenable. Itachi hurla littéralement de douleur tout en se tortillant sur le sol de terre battue, couvert de sang et ses vêtements en lambeaux, sous certains quolibets des spectateurs improvisés de son ignominie et de sa déchéance. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait bien coupé la langue pour empêcher ses propres cris de le déshonnorer davantage encore,réjouissant certains de ses adversaires.

Son corps n'était plus qu'un atroce puits de souffrance qui encaissait les coups de boutoir violents et sans merci. Tout le mal qui lui était fait se réverbérait dans chaque fibre de son être, le précipitant sans fin dans cet enfer sur terre auquel il ne pouvait échapper. La réalité de cet instant, de ce qui lui était fait, se désagrégea. Son esprit se disloqua dans ce Golgotha sans issue, bien trop conscient du spectacle qu'il offrait, pris comme la dernière des prostituées.

Hagard, chacun de ses muscles ankylosés et tourmentés, ses oreilles assourdies par ses propres plaintes, Itachi, brisé et rompu, s'enlisa dans l'inconscience, dévoré par cette fièvre crucifiante. Tout se dissolut... Tout... De la disparition de son clan à sa situation avilissante, la réalité de ce moment monstrueux, jusqu'à ce que **toute souffrance s'efface**...

Sasuke, toujours couché sur le flanc, était statufié. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détourner de ce qui se passait à quelques centimètres de lui. Itachi était à genoux dans la poussière, son torse et son visage écrasés sur le sol, ses fesses nues fermement arrimées au meurtrier de leur clan. Les longs cheveux de son frère étaient répandus de part et d'autre de son visage, ses mèches noires se couvrant de la boue qui souillait la rue.

Ses paupières étaient closes et froissées, comme s'il se forçait à les maintenir fermées. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait filtrer des sons que Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru un jour entendre sortir de cette bouche. Voir son cher Aniki, si doué et si gentil, être abusé avec violence, profané de la pire des manière qui soit par le géant roux était surréaliste, horrible, inqualifiable, insupportable, une hallucination grotesque dont il était le jouet. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être réel… C'était un cauchemars dont il allait se réveiller… Son clan massacré, et maintenant ça ? Impossible...

Les joues de son frère étaient si pâles sous les taches de sang et de terre sur son visage. Itachi souffrait atrocement. Ce que le meurtrier de tout son clan lui faisait était innommable. Et le pire était d'entendre les commentaires appréciateurs ou moqueurs qui circulaient dans les rangs des hommes formant le cercle autour d'eux. Le commandant roux avançait et reculait contre les hanches de son frère, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le corps entravé de son aîné, l'écrasant, le recouvrant presque tout entier comme s'il allait le dévorer.

Sasuke ne connaissait rien à ces choses-là, ça ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'on inculquait à un Uchiwa. Pourtant, il n'était pas idiot non plus. Une fois, il avait surpris une servante et un palefrenier dans la resserre à riz en plein acte, et vu aussi leurs chiens ou d'autres animaux faire de même. Mais, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse faire ça entre hommes, et encore moins à Itachi, son frère aîné, son modèle, celui qu'il admirait et adorait. Ce grand frère dont il était si proche...

Le démon roux était pourtant en train de posséder Itachi, de la plus vile des manières, là, sous ses yeux, comme un animal en rut. Itachi exprimait de la souffrance, la douleur tordant ses traits racés, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et y laissant des traces plus claires, sa figure écrasée sur le sol fangeux. Ce spectacle était insoutenable. Voir son frère se faire violer par cette brute épaisse le choquait et l'accablait, le rendait fou de rage et de colère alors qu'il était impuissant à l'aider.

Pourtant, Sasuke ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène avilissante. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard, hypnotisé, ébranlé et écoeuré, traumatisé. Ce qui se passait à quelques centimètres de lui le glaçait d'horreur. C'était une ultime infamie dégradante et ignominieuse, dont son propre frère était la victime. Il ne pouvait s'arracher à sa contemplation figée et horrifiée du corps exsangue de son frère soumis à la bête immonde encore couverte du sang de son clan.

**Kyubi colla le corps **transi contre ses hanches, son dos se cambra alors qu'il basculait sa tête en arrière. Il se rengonça férocement une nouvelle fois dans le puits étroit qu'il avait fait sien. La pression qui l'habitait, grossissant dans ses reins et son sexe depuis le début de son accouplement sauvage, le quitta enfin par vagues libératrices. Il ramena plusieurs fois à lui sa victime pantelante et inerte avec des gestes lents mais pleins de force, se vidant dans l'intimité du brun sous le regard de ses hommes qui composaient la garde et l'armée des Senju. Naruto allait lui en vouloir, c'était sûr… Mais il aurait pu faire pire... **tellement pire !**

Dès qu'il eut terminé, il relâcha sa prise sur sa proie qui s'effondra dans la poussière. Kyubi se redressa et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue d'un geste sec et efficace. Ses yeux croisèrent les orbes sombres et élargis d'horreur du frère cadet, immobile et pétrifié, à moitié recroquevillé sur le flanc, une joue gonflée, marquée par un hématome disgracieux et violacé. Kyubi détourna la tête et poussa du bout de sa chaussure le corps de l'aîné, allongé dans la fange de la rue, ligoté dans ses vêtements déchirés. L'héritier Uchiwa n'eut aucune réaction, provocant à peine un froncement de sourcil chez le géant.

Kyubi lança des ordres de sa voix de stentor, son ton autoritaire ne souffrant aucune réplique, ni aucun retard. Le cercle formé par ses hommes se dissipa pour s'exécuter : éteindre les incendies, compter, répertorier et enterrer les cadavres au plus vite et nettoyer au maximum le quartier des vestiges des combats sanglants dont il avait été le théâtre. Les traces de cette ignominieuse révolte tuée dans l'oeuf devaient rapidement disparaître afin d'éviter toute velléité du même acabit à des clans guettant le moindre faux pas pour se rebeller.

Kyubi remonta sur son cheval et le corps d'Itachi fut hissé sur l'encolure de la bête pendant qu'une corde était attachée au cou de Sasuke, remis debout de force. Le jeune homme tenta bien de lutter, mais ses vélléités de combat furent facilement contenues et réduites à néant. Le géant roux, fièrement juché sur son majestueux destrier, partit au pas en direction du palais, le cadet Uchiwa tiré à sa suite sans le moindre égard. Les premières touches de gris coloraient un coin du ciel quand l'étrange convoi abandonna les vestiges du quartier Uchiwa dévasté.

Kyubi tenait fermement ses rênes dans l'une de ses grandes mains, maintenant de l'autre le corps inanimé calé en travers devant lui. Les longs cheveux raides et sombres d'Itachi croulaient vers le sol, se détachant nettement sur le pelage couleur feu de sa monture. Son visage ballotté frottait contre l'épaule droite de l'animal aussi impressionnant que son propriétaire par sa force et sa puissance. Kyubi fut insensible à l'environnement dévasté qu'il avait lui-même détruit pendant qu'il le traversait.

Il flatta l'encolure de son destrier à la crinière tressée elle aussi. Les longs crins dorés étaient peignés en neuf tresses, tout comme la queue du cheval imposant. La bête qui lui ressemblait tant était un cadeau de feu Minato. Le Daimyo décédé avait trouvé l'analogie entre l'animal et le protecteur de Naruto de bon augure quand le palefrenier lui avait présenté le quadrupède nouvellement acquis par les écuries du palais. Kyubi était attaché à Kurama et s'en occupait lui-même depuis que Minato le lui avait confié. Tresser ses crins à l'identique de ses cheveux le proclamait comme sien sans aucune équivoque. Un détail attira cependant le regard orangé du commandant.

De minces filets rouge sang maculaient les cuisses dénudées de celui qui avait été sa victime. Ce qui fit encore songer au géant que son Daimyo ne serait pas content, pas content du tout même. Mais il avait agi pour le bien de Naruto. Il ne laisserait personne menacer ou attenter à la vie du jeune homme. Ce massacre était un maigre tribut à payer si cela permettait de faire tenir tous ces maudits clans tranquilles. Il les détestait tous sans exception et se méfiait d'eux. A la tête du village, jeune et inexpérimenté face aux rouages du pouvoir même s'il avait été formé par son père, Naruto était une cible facile.

Kyubi savait que le jeune dirigeant ne tarderait pas à s'imposer, fort et entêté comme il l'était. Petit à petit, Naruto prenait ses repères et marquait Konoha de sa propre vision des choses, se différenciant de Minato par son désir de conclure des trêves durables et des accords avec les contrées voisines. Sous ses dehors avenants et souriants, Kyubi savait que le jeune monarque cachait une nature plus dure, ferme et décidée. Naruto prenait très au sérieux sa charge et ses devoirs de chef du village. Il n'aurait de cesse que de parvenir à réaliser ses idéaux.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ce paysage de désolation qui prenait forme au fil de l'aube sous ses yeux avait été le fastueux faubourg abritant toute sa famille et leurs affiliés. Lui et son frère étaient les seuls survivants de cette nuit cauchemardesque, surréaliste, emplie d'horreur... Le destin de tout un clan venait de sombrer, les laissant orphelins et dans la pire des postures. Il n'y croyait pas… Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Balloté derrière l'imposant quadrupède à la crinière flamboyante, trébuchant à chaque pas, impuissant, Sasuke avançait, hagard.

L'étrange convoi quitta le quartier et pénétra dans la rue principale du village. Les bruits des combats et les incendies avaient réveillé nombre de citoyens qui, curieux, étaient sortis sur le pas de leur portes ou se tenaient à leurs fenêtres. Sasuke croisa les regards des badauds, sentant la honte monter en lui. De quoi avait-il l'air, lui le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa, chef de l'un des clans les plus puissants de la citée ?

Avec ses vêtements déchirés et teintés de sang, ses bras attachés dans le dos et traîné comme un chien par une corde autour de son cou, il ressemblait à un esclave, rien de plus. Sasuke se força à garder la tête haute, refusant de baisser les yeux devant les regards méprisants ou goguenards qu'il recevait. En son for intérieur, il se jura qu'il se vengerait. Il vengerait sa famille, son honneur perdu. Le monstre qui le traînait dans les rues comme un chien paierait pour l'ignominie qu'il avait perpétrée. Et surtout il paierait pour son frère, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait !

Il vit les jambes pâles et dénudées de son aîné, ballottées au rythme des pas du puissant cheval de leur bourreau. Sa gorge se serra au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Itachi, son frère adoré, si fort, si fier, avait été rabaissé au rang d'animal, soumis comme un chien. Ses dents crissèrent quand il serra les mâchoires sous la rage. Il vengerait son frère, ferait regretter son geste à Kyubi, à n'importe quel prix !

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les rues, se rapprochant du palais, les badauds se faisaient plus nombreux, la rumeur de ce qui venait de se produire les ayant précédés. Les murmures réprobateurs se mêlaient à ceux moqueurs, parvenant en une bouillie indistincte aux oreilles de Sasuke. Une femme cracha vers lui en criant :

- Traîtres !

Ce fut le déclencheur, les voix s'élevèrent et les insultes fusèrent. Traître, félon, scélérat, fils de chien... Sasuke dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas répliquer, se forçant à garder la tête haute, sa colère enflant toujours plus. Il ne laisserait pas ces gens croire qu'ils pouvaient l'atteindre. Il était un Uchiwa. Son père lui avait appris à rester fier et digne en toutes circonstances, et il comptait bien faire honneur à son clan, même si celui-ci n'était plus.

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut une femme serrer contre elle son enfant et il pensa soudainement à sa mère. Elle était morte ce soir, c'était une certitude. Avait-elle souffert ? Avait-elle été elle aussi souillée comme Itachi ? Une boule de chagrin lui serra la gorge et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Avec force, il fit tout pour les contenir, refusant de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant qui que se soit, et surtout pas ces gens-là. Les Uchiwa avaient toujours été jalousés, tant pour leur pouvoir, leur richesse, que pour leur beauté, alors les voir plus bas que terre les réjouiraient trop. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

Kyubi ne fit rien pour empêcher les citoyens d'insulter ses prisonniers, il ne bougea pas non plus quand ils jetèrent des cailloux et des mottes de terre sur le cadet des Uchiwa. Il devait seulement le ramener vivant, peu lui importait qu'il soit un peu plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Toujours au pas, il passa tranquillement les imposantes portes du palais, entrant victorieusement dans la grande cour de celui-ci.

Arrivé là, il arrêta sa monture et en descendit souplement, passant les rênes à un écuyer qui attendait là. Sans un regard, l'homme à la tête des forces armées des Senjus détacha la corde qui était enroulée autour du pommeau de sa selle et tira dessus d'un coup sec, obligeant le plus jeune de ses prisonniers à le suivre. Kyubi attrapa Itachi toujours inconscient et le jeta sur son épaule, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire ballot de paille, avant de prendre le chemin des cachots.

D'un pas rapide, il traversa la cour jusqu'à une porte grillagée qu'un garde lui ouvrit. Sans se soucier outre mesure du jeune homme qu'il tirait à sa suite, Kyubi descendit les étroits escaliers en pierre, finissant par arriver dans un couloir sombre à peine éclairé par quelques torches accrochées aux murs suintants d'humidité. Plusieurs mètres sous terre, des portes noires, bardées de verrous et de chaînes, s'étalaient à intervalles réguliers tout le long de la galerie noyée d'ombres inquiétantes.

Sasuke tenta de ne pas glisser sur le sol humide, suivant tant bien que mal le rythme rapide de son geôlier. Devant lui, il voyait parfaitement le dos massif de cet homme qui avait massacré sans sourciller un clan tout entier. Sur l'épaule de celui-ci, il discernait aussi le haut du corps de son frère, les longs cheveux bruns se balançant dans le vide. Et Sasuke espéra que son frère était encore vivant. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi.

Kyubi s'arrêta devant une porte, identique à toutes celles présentes dans le long couloir, et la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Il entra dans la cellule, tirant Sasuke derrière lui. Sans la moindre douceur, il laissa tomber Itachi dans un coin. Se retournant vers le cadet, il tira violemment sur la corde. Déséquilibré, le jeune homme s'étala lourdement au sol, face contre terre, sifflant entre ses dents sous le coup de la douleur.

- Voici ta nouvelle maison, Uchiwa.

La voix railleuse du géant roux fit frissonner d'effroi Sasuke. Il se sentit brusquement retourné, tombant nez-à-nez avec le visage tout proche du meurtrier de ses parents. Un sourire sadique étirait les lèvres de ce dernier, donnant des sueurs froides au jeune homme. Les liens qui le retenaient se détachèrent soudainement et la corde autour de son cou fut enlevée. Juste avant de quitter la lugubre cellule, Kyubi lui lança :

- Sois bien sage, et profite bien de mon hospitalité.

La porte se referma derrière l'homme roux, et Sasuke se retrouva seul, dans l'obscurité de cette pièce sordide, humide et sans fenêtre. Péniblement, il se redressa, se dirigeant vers le corps de son frère, priant pour que celui-ci se réveille enfin. Du bout des doigts, il s'assura qu'Itachi respirait avant de se laisser tomber assis au sol, juste à côté de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante, sans vraiment y parvenir malgré tout.

Son esprit n'arrivait pas à intégrer ce qui s'était passé. Il y a quelques heures encore, il avait une famille, une grande famille, un clan entier. Il était le second fils du chef d'un clan prestigieux et respecté. Et maintenant... Il n'avait plus rien, ni maison, ni famille, ni clan... Juste son frère aîné. L'honneur de son nom avait été souillé, sali, traîné dans la boue, et eux, seuls survivants, avaient été réduits en esclavage. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

Il allait se réveiller et se rendre compte que toute cette nuit n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Sa mère lui préparerait son petit déjeuner, il irait s'entraîner comme chaque jour avec Itachi. Puis ils déjeuneraient ensemble, avec leurs parents. Itachi et Fugaku parleraient des affaires courantes inhérentes au clan et au village et lui écouterait en silence, sachant que son avis ne comptait pas, ne compterait jamais.

L'après-midi serait consacré en partie à l'entraînement, puis il irait aider son oncle à l'armurerie. Après un dîner aussi formel que le déjeuner, il aiderait un peu sa mère, en profitant pour discuter de choses et d'autres avec elle. Le soir, il rejoindrait son père et son frère pour l'opération prévue, celle qu'ils prévoyaient depuis de longs mois : renverser le pouvoir. Et tout se passerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un horrible et épouvantable cauchemar.

Laissant sa tête tomber lourdement sur le corps de son aîné, Sasuke ferma les yeux, ses poings se refermant sur les lambeaux de la veste d'Itachi. Oui, demain tout irait mieux, tout serait redevenu normal. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les Uchiwa étaient forts et puissants, ils ne se laisseraient pas abattre aussi facilement. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il devrait conseiller à son père de garder un oeil sur Madara avant de sombrer définitivement dans les limbes du sommeil.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><span>Commentaires des auteures :<span>

Oui, on sait, on sait… Tous ceux qui ont lu "Chemins de traverse" vont dire : encore ? Ben… oui. On a "encore" commencé un premier chapitre par un viol… mais bon… ça change un peu quand même, non ? Et puis juré, on n'a pas fait exprès… c'était absolument pas du tout prévu.

* * *

><p><span>Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :<span>

Ita, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Sasu, discrètement, lui prend la main et la serre dans l'une des siennes.

Naru darde un regard furibond sur Kyu qui jubile :

- J'y crois pas ! Premier chapitre... et là encore tu te tapes un Uchiwa ! Sans son consentement !

- Hey ! Que veux-tu... J'ai la classe !

- La classe, la classe... Tu le violes quand même !

- Ouais ! Devant un public en plus ! La classe quoi !

- Mouais...

Dans le canapé, Sasu souffle à Ita :

- Allez courage... je sais ce que c'est, je suis passé par là aussi...

- Tu crois que je vais tomber enceinte ? s'inquiète Ita d'une voix tremblante.

- Elles n'ont aucune excuse pour le faire, le rassure Sasu.

Immédiatement, Ita se détend.

- Ah, ouf ! J'ai eu peur. Non, parce que bon toi... ça passe. Mais moi, j'ai plus de classe que ça quand même !

Vexé, Sasu se redresse d'un bond et lance :

- Traître !

Puis se tournant vers les deux auteures, il supplie :

- Dites-moi qu'il souffre ! Au moins autant que moi... Pitié !

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, les deux jeunes femmes répondent en choeur :

- Promis, il souffre... bon pas autant que toi, mais il souffre quand même !

* * *

><p>Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Déchéance.<p>

Sasuke se réveillera-t-il de ce cauchemar ? Ou plongera-t-il encore plus profondément dans les limbes infernales de Kyubi ?


End file.
